The Price of Secrets
by Little Miss Poe
Summary: Percival and Borus struggle to live with the lies they've built around themselves, all while dealing with a truce gone awry, and the mysteries surrounding it. WARNING: Slash. Percy x Borus. NOTE: I will not be working on this further. Sorry guys and gals.


_Author's Note: Hi everyone! :) I am rather new to this site, or at least, this is my first time posting a story, I think I've had this account for awhile. I'm a huge fan of RPG's, especially Suikoden, Final Fantasy, Breath of Fire, etc. If you haven't guessed, I'm also an aspiring author. Lately I've decided to write various short stories and try my hand at writing fanfiction to practice and develop my style._

_Percival has always been one of my favorite characters, and soo I decided to write this. I have to admit though, I am rather slow at writing, it took me ages to come up with this first chapter, so please exercise some patience with me ^.^ I do have bunches of ideas though, it's just a matter of unscrambling them and putting them into the Chapter format! Haha._

_If you notice any typos - please let me know. I did read this over twice, but I always tend to miss things. I'm kinda blind._

_DISCLAIMER: Obviously I do not own Suikoden III, it's setting, it's characters, blahblahblah. _

_THANK YOU: I would like to take the time to thank my pal, Sin. He beta'd the crap out of this story, and made it what it is today. So thanks Sin! You rock my socks. And a special thank you to Konami - this story wouldn't exist without the wonderful Suikoden series._

_

* * *

_

Chapter I

Percival Fraulein was leaning out the window, watching the parade being carried out beneath him on the paved streets of Vinay Del Zexay. The streets were crowded, and the mob in attendance was wild – screaming and cheering for their Silver Maiden as she led the procession. He was most pleased with not having to be a part of it, but he was concerned for Lady Chris' health. Even from above, he could sense how tired she was with every motion she made and there was no doubt the smile on her face was a ruse. Despite her having been away and involved in a skirmish that nearly resulted in their deaths, the crowd paid this no mind.

The battle they were returning from was far from glorious – many good, brave men died in an ambush set by the Grasslanders, including the previous Captain, Sir Galahad, and Vice-Captain Pelize. The mighty six nearly lost their own lives fighting as they made their way across the battlefield in an attempt to save whom they could and retreat. The losses were devastating, but it seemed as though no one else knew what had occurred, as if it had been a dream, or rather – a nightmare, conjured by those who 'thought' they were there. It truly happened, however, and the Knights were frustrated that they were unable to mourn the loss of their comrades by giving them the proper burial ceremony they deserved.

The Swordsman of Gale stole a glance at his companion, Borus, who was standing just a few feet from him. The younger knight was also watching the parade below, his caramel eyes focused on the Silver Maiden.

The very day Borus had been introduced to Chris, he was taken by the young squire's beauty. He was fiercely loyal to her, and despite her being oblivious to his feelings over the years, nothing had changed. Percival regretted every introducing the two – though there was no doubt in his mind they would have met regardless.

"Damn it!" Borus slammed his armored fist onto the window sill. "Can you believe the Council? Treating Lady Chris as some sort of... of puppet! I will not stand for this!"

"Oh? So what do you propose to do then? Will you battle your way into the Council chambers -alone- and eliminate them in the name of love?" Percival asked him.

Borus' face flushed a deep crimson. "I'd do it because those weasels deserve nothing less.

Percival shrugged at his friend, "And do you think you'd be able to cut down their guards, our very own comrades? Borus, you need to calm down. Think about where you are right now – if someone heard you…"

The younger knight let out a long exhale, nodding his head. "You're right, as usual. I just can't help but feel so… helpless."

There was a moment of silence between the two men, and realizing the sounds of the crowd outside were lessening, they both peered out the window. Lady Chris and the Knights were out of sight.

"Looks like Lady Chris will be returning to her chambers within a few minutes."

"Let's go make sure she's alright, Percival."

If there was one thing Percival hated most, it was watching Borus drool over Lady Chris – especially when they were all in the same room. There were a million things he'd rather be doing than watch that.

"I think I'll go for a walk through the city and get a breath of fresh air."

Borus shrugged. "Suit yourself!"

As he walked past Percival he patted his friend on the arm casually and smirked. "See ya later!"

Percival brushed his arm instinctively; his hand lingering in the place Borus had touched him. Percival watched his companion leave until he rounded the corner, and as Borus disappeared, Percival's hand fell back to his side.

Before leaving the Knight's Sanctuary, Percival decided to change into something more fitting for an afternoon walk, so he trekked his way down to his personal quarters. He could not even begin to keep track of the luxurious decorations he passed on his way: tapestries, oil paintings, and imported vases were all on display in the Sanctuary. Compared to the Brass Castle, the true headquarters of the Knights, the Sanctuary was rather regal and refined. Brass Castle held few commodities other than the bare necessities – it included a blacksmith, an inn, a kitchen, quarters for the knights, and a storage unit. The decorum was rather bare, though armor mannequins and weapon racks were strewn across the building.

Percival finally made it to his room and breathed a sigh of relief as he closed himself within his private chambers, which was quite simple and humble – fitting for a Knight. A startled gasp caused him to look up in surprise, only to see a young chambermaid with a hand clutched over her chest.

_So much for being alone…_

"Oh, goodness! Sir Percival, you scared me! The Council gave me instructions to clean the Knight's Quarters."

Percival frowned. "There is no need for that. I am rarely here as it is. I'm sorry to have troubled you."

The chambermaid immediately blushed at his words. "I don't mind, Sir Percival. It's the least I can do for such a courageous Knight such as you."

The Swordsman of Gale's heart wrenched at her obvious affection toward him – when would these women stop swooning over him? He thought a moment, wondering if he should even bother feigning interest, or if he should just ignore it. There was even a brief moment where he wanted to snap at her, telling her that he was sick of these affections that were suffocating him each and every day, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. She finished fluffing his pillows and smiled. "I'm all done, Sir Percival. Do enjoy your stay in the city. If there is anything I can do for you, please don't hesitate to ask."

She curtsied and left, closing the door behind her. "Thank the Goddess," Percival muttered to himself.

He walked over to his dresser and noticed the vase of Lavender flowers resting on an orange cloth with yellow trimming, styled to match the Zexen Knight's apparel. He leaned forward, catching a whiff of the sweet fragrance; the scent alleviating the stress from his encounter with the adoring chambermaid.

He opened the drawers of his dresser and pulled out a lavender shirt, a simple pair of breeches, and a navy overcoat with a floral design. He removed his armor and the wool doublet worn underneath to prevent chafing and quickly changed into the more comfortable and loose-fitting clothes he picked out. He plopped onto his bed for a moment to pull his black leather boots over his feet. Before walking out the door, he stopped to look in the mirror, and couldn't help but grin.

If anything, Percival always managed to look great, no matter where he was going. Still, he couldn't help but feel he went a little overboard, but decided the comfort factor was worth too much to change into something less regal.

He made his way out of the Sanctuary and onto the streets of Vinay Del Zexay and was quite pleased to see that the crowd from the parade had already dispersed and he wouldn't have to dodge and squirm past a crazed mob. The Sanctuary was stationed near the gate to the city, so Percival decided to take a walk down toward the docks and marketplace. He made his way down the hill and noticed the familiar sight of Lady Chris' overgrown yet beautiful garden, and stopped to admire its beauty. He sighed heavily, plucking at the hedge in front of him, as his thoughts turned to his hometown.

He was born and raised in the village of Iksay, known for its superb agriculture and ripe, juicy fruits. In a way he missed the simplicity of it all, the carefree existence of its villagers and their humble way of life.

He remembered the last letter his Mother had sent him, reminding him that he –must– attend the annual Harvest Festival, lest she share some of his embarrassing childhood memories with the ladies the next time they met for tea. He had wrote back and promised that he'd be there, but with the fires of war burning with more ferocity than ever, would he have time to go back home? He couldn't just leave his responsibilities and duties as a Knight, but he didn't want to go back on his word, let alone forget his roots.

Giggles erupted from behind him and drew him back into reality. He realized he was still plucking at the hedge before him; what was once a perfectly shaped square hedge was now simply a butchered mass of shrubbery. He withdrew his hand immediately and turned to walk away, but caught the eye of one of the five young women standing behind him; she swooned immediately as her azure eyes met his. There was no doubt that this young woman was beautiful, her long auburn hair was swept into a loose ponytail, revealing her petite jawline and cheekbones. Percival noted that there was only one other woman that astounded him with her beauty, and that woman was Lady Chris herself.

Percival decided she would make the perfect candidate for keeping up appearances, and decided to take advantage of the scene before him. He held up his hand and gestured for the young woman and her friends to wait a moment. He moved back to the ivy-covered brick wall that surrounded Lady Chris' garden, and peered cautiously at the manor before him, waiting to see if he could catch a glimpse of the Butler within. There was no movement from within the house, and aware that he would have to move quickly, Percival quietly pushed aside the iron gate and entered the garden.

Once inside the garden he began to move quickly, his eyes scanning the flowers for the perfect gift. He noticed a rose bush, the flowers freshly bloomed and he reached out to touch the crimson petals, noting the almost velvet-like texture - but a Rose was not the proper flower when his heart wasn't completely in the endeavor. He turned to look at the other side of the garden, and his eyes immediately fixated on a beautiful bushel of lilacs. He plucked a stem off of the plant, and attempting to win over the ladies with his athletics, hoisted himself over the brick wall with ease. He brushed down his overcoat and flashed his signature smile to the young woman within his targets as he walked across the street.

Reaching his destination he bowed politely, and took -her- hand into his own, kissing it gently.

"I've brought a gift for you, my Lady," he said, holding up the lilacs before her. Her eyes lit up with excitement and warmth, and she carefully took the lilacs from his hand into her own. She brought the flowers to her nose, reveling in the refreshing, sweet smell.

There was something about this young maiden with auburn hair and a timid smile that seemed far too familiar to him. "I never forget a beautiful maiden's face, and I am quite certain we've met before. Might I ask that you remind this humble fool of your name? I'm afraid that when we first met, I was too dazzled by your beauty to retain it."

"Yes, as a matter of fact, we did meet... though very briefly. We met at the Vinay Del Zexay ball," she said, her voice a little more than a whisper. "My name is Harmony. Thank you for the lilacs, Sir Percival."

Percival thought a moment, wondering if her words rang true. The ballroom dances were always terribly crowded, full of women who wanted nothing more than to latch themselves onto Percival's arm the entire night. Percival enjoyed the dances, but being overwhelmed by dozens of women each time he attended one was rather disappointing. After searching through his memory of the last ballroom dance he had attended, he did indeed recall meeting her; how could he have possibly forgotten? She was the daughter of Durabum, one of the members of the Zexen Council. Percival also remembered that for some time her Father was trying to find a man of class to arrange a marriage for his daughter, but he had no luck thus far.

"Lady Harmony – truly a beautiful name befitting for one as lovely as yourself. I offer you my humblest apologies for having forgotten."

In response to his charms, Harmony simply smiled, but it was an unguarded and natural smile, as opposed to her timid smirk from before.

Percival recalled that if it hadn't been for Lily Pendragon, daughter of the Tinto Republic's president, Harmony probably wouldn't have approached him at all. He was not blind - he had certainly noticed her, standing alone and bashfully beside the dance floor, watching those who chose to dance enjoying themselves. Lily had walked away after having made the introductions and Percival was left doing most of the talking. He had excused himself for a moment to collect drinks for the two of them, but having wandered toward the table with the wine glasses, unfortunately walked into an ambush - it wasn't long before he was surrounded by a group of young women, all giggling and attempting to garner his favor. When he finally managed to escape the 'onslaught', Lady Harmony was long gone.

Despite his best efforts to locate the young maiden, they didn't have another chance to talk that night. Percival didn't want her to think that he had abandoned her, but was bringing it up really necessary?

"I must offer more apologies to you, Lady Harmony. I had truly gone to find…"

Lady Harmony held a finger to his lips, and Percival couldn't help but note that she had shifted from shy to coy rather quickly, almost becoming an entirely different person. "You needn't apologize, Sir Percival. I recall the events of that night rather clearly, and it was quite obvious you had no choice but to indulge them with your presence. And if I am not mistaken, you were needed elsewhere. I've heard that after the incident between Lady Chris and Lily, you helped the former flee the scene. I can't help but think that was rather noble of you, despite the circumstances."

Of all the memories he had of that night, that was the most prevalent, and he would never forget it. Sir Galahad had informed his squire, who was none other than Lady Chris at the time, that she needed to relax, and that she should attend the dance to do so. Rather than show up in a dress, Lady Chris showed up in her knight apprentice attire, and stood as if she was on guard duty. Lily Pendragon attempted to make conversation, and even asked Lady Chris to dance, and when Lady Chris refused her, proceeded to insult and berate the young woman. Lady Chris' response was to prevent Lily Pendragon from saying another word – by decking her square in the face.

""May I be so bold as to ask you to honor me with your presence on a walk through the city?" Percival asked, holding out his arm so that she might grab hold. "I would be delighted at the opportunity to get to know you better."

Her four friends burst into a fit of giggles at his request, and not so subtlety at all, they pushed her toward him, and she placed her arm around his own, gently resting her hand within the cup of his forearm. They left her friends behind, walking toward the docks of the city, and as they drew closer, the smells and sounds of the ocean grew stronger. While they walked together, Harmony continued to hold the stem of the lilacs beneath her nose, twisting it and sending them spinning ever so slightly.

"I see you are clearly taken with your gift. I am relieved to know that you like Lilacs."

"Oh, Sir Percival, I assure you that you chose most wisely. I do like Lilacs, in fact, they are my favorite flower. Did you not know this?"

He couldn't help but feel a little uncomfortable. What he believed to be the perfect choice of a flower to give certainly was the right flower to give, but for the wrong reason.

_I suppose it doesn't hurt that I'm on her good side… but I had intended for the flower to be a simple, modest gift. Perhaps a Rose was the better choice after all…? What am I saying? It's too late fo__r regrets, and I've gotten the desired effect – she is smitten with me, and I intend to make full use of it._

"So how does the daughter of a councilman amuse herself these days?"

"E-excuse me?"

"There must be something a notable young woman such as yourself enjoys doing. Do you not have any hobbies?"

"Oh, of course. I like to read. Father says that he won't be able to marry me off to a respectable young man if I sit in the house all day and read, but I do enjoy it so very much. When the weather is nice, I also like to go horseback riding. Sadly, Father does not allow me to do so very often, and if he does permit it, I –must– be with my bodyguards. Though I understand their presence, their constant paranoia over my safety tends to drain the fun and thrill out of it rather quickly."

Percival laughed. He knew exactly what she meant. After all, he was the most skill horseman from Iksay, and of the Zexen Knights.

"I daresay that a young woman such as yourself should have no trouble finding a man of noble intentions to marry. I myself enjoy horseback riding. Perhaps one day we may go together, and as the Swordsman of Gale, I swear that I would not allow you to come to harm."

Harmony laughed, the sound of it was intoxicating and contagious, and Percival couldn't help but chuckle as well.

"You need only ask my Father, Sir Percival. All such requests must be approved by him."

"Oh, so does this mean we're bending the rules a little? Shall we hang our heads in shame whilst we walk, then?"

They continued to talk until they finally reached the dock. The ocean breeze was unhindered by the buildings here, freely whispering through Harmony's hair. Merchants were beginning to pack up their stands full of goods, preparing to close up and return home from their livelihoods. They stood together for some in silence, watching and listening to the waves crashing against the docks.

Harmony seated herself on one of the crates, ensuring her maroon dress was tucked beneath her, and smoothing out the creases once she was seated. Percival was standing just a few feet away, and she looked up at him when she had finished, her eyes locked on his. There was something about her that mystified Percival, but at the same time... He couldn't help but feel like he wasn't the one putting on the show anymore, that she had taken control of the reins long ago.

The lilacs were resting in her lap now, and she picked them up and held them, twirling them around as to get Percival to focus on them. "Why did you give me these?"

Percival was at a loss for words. To be honest, to say that he had given them to her to make use of her, would welcome backlash from Councilman Durabum. To lie to her, to say that he had feelings for her was in fact, cruel. He sighed, not because he didn't know what to say, but because he was getting sick of all the lies. For once he would like to be the true Percival, not the actor who has come to steal the spotlight once he has taken to center stage. Percival had lost himself a long time ago, and he wondered if he'd ever get back to the naive, young man who wasn't afraid of anything.

Harmony didn't seem to mind that he said nothing. In fact, she seemed relieved. Her lips curled into a smile, but quite unlike anything Percival had ever seen before. It was almost... devious.

_What have I gotten myself into...?_

"Sir Percival, we are very much alike, you know..."

Before she could continue, a voice interrupted her.

"Percival?"

They both turned to see Borus, still in his Knight's armor, standing just a few feet away. Before Percival could say anything, Borus stomped over and grabbed his wrist, seemingly ignorant to the fact that his gauntlets were now gripped forcefully around Percival's wrist, protected only by the cloth of his shirt and overcoat.

"Excuse us, Lady Harmony," he growled as he pulled Percival down the street and around the corner into a darkened alleyway across from the docks.

"Would you kindly release your grip on my wrist, Borus? What's the meaning of this, anyway?"

Borus removed his hand away from Percival's wrist, and Percival pulled his sleeve away to look at it. All was well, save for the indent of Borus' armored glove. "I hope you don't do this to Lady Chris, you're supposed to be a gentleman, you know."

The younger knight scoffed. "This isn't about ME, Percival. What the hell are you doing?"

"Well I'm puzzled at your hasty retreat from Lady Harmony, and I'm wondering why you dragged me into this alleyway, for starters," Percival remarked, displeased with his companions actions, and blatant rude behavior to Harmony. However, at the same time, he couldn't help but feel a little relieved. Borus had saved him from an awkward situation.

"I don't want you seeing her anymore."

Borus glared at Percival as he said this, his brow furrowed and arms folded across his chest. Percival's heart nearly leapt out of his chest at these words.

"What...? Borus Redrum, are you... jealous?"

Borus became flustered, his face a deep red. He tried to speak, but every time he opened his mouth, he could not find the words to say.

"N-no! It's not that... Why would you think I was jealous? What I mean to say is... T-the councilman and their families - they are one and the same! I can't believe you - after all they've done to us; you're parading around with one of them."

"Oh, forgive me for staining the honor of the Knights, then." Percival sneered. Though he could not get over the fact that Borus was still flustered.

"Don't be an ass, I'm only looking out for you, and the others. If you start courting Lady Harmony, and if you break her heart... Do you realize what could happen? Durabum could retaliate against the Knights! It sounds farfetched, but it's not beneath them, you know. Or maybe you plan on selling the Knights out, is that it? Have you had enough of Knighthood and the responsibilities that come with it? I wouldn't be surprised if a country bumpkin like you sold us out for wealth and a high-ranking position."

Percival was infuriated by Borus' comments, so much so in fact, that he brought his arm back in response, and he wanted nothing more than to hit him, but seeing Borus' expression change in reaction to Percival's movement was enough to stop him from making that mistake. He sighed and propped himself up against the wall, looking toward the ocean and away from Borus.

"You're an idiot. My loyalty lies with the Knights, first and foremost. That won't change anytime soon. I wish you'd grow up and stop being so damn immature."

He heard Borus' armor clash against the brick wall beside him, but continued to look out toward the ocean. "I'm sorry, Percival. It's just... I'm worried you're getting yourself into trouble. Besides, the Council is just using us. I overheard Lady Chris say so herself when she returned from the Council Chambers. We're just pawns to them. They don't care about us at all."

"Returned from their chambers? Did something happen?"

Percival turned to look at his companion, eager to learn what he was talking about.

"We're supposed to leave tomorrow on official business. Our destination is Brass Castle, for the time being, but... We're supposed to be meeting with the tribes of the Grassland to discuss a truce. The timing couldn't be worse, we've just lost Sir Galahad and Vice-Captain Pelize... We won't even get the chance to avenge them."

Percival shook his head. "Great, now that we've all spilt each other's blood we can all hold hands and sit around the campfire."

"You think this is a joke, Percival? Those filthy barbarians… they deserve nothing more than death."

"Borus… This war has been terrible for both sides… Perhaps this is for the best." Percival put a hand on his shoulder in an attempt to comfort him. Borus swiped his hand away.

"But according to the Council, we just won a 'glorious victory', didn't we? What the hell is the point of a truce?"

Borus was right, that was very odd considering the Council's stand on the latest skirmish between Zexen Knights and Grasslanders. Percival wondered why they had changed their tune so quickly – was everything just a show for the public? Had they felt this way from the beginning? Just how long had they been planning this truce?

"Uhm, Percival?"

"What?"

"Weren't we supposed to meet Leo for drinks?"

Percival had completely forgotten that they were supposed to be meeting with Leo for drinks that night, and he was almost sure that the gruff knight had already started without them.

Percival groaned, "Ugh, he's going to lecture us for disrespecting him, THE Senior Knight, and complain about us being late. Maybe we should just blow him off altogether."

"Yeah right! I think he'd hunt us down and force us to do manual labor for three years," Borus said, shuddering at the very thought.

"You know he's probably drunk right now… Maybe he won't notice," Percival grinned.

"If only…" Borus mumbled.

Borus and Percival left the alleyway, the few people left on the streets sending them curious glares. The two Knights ignored them, and made their way toward the Tavern, which was on the opposite end of the Docks. Borus quickened his pace, leaving Percival in the dust, and the Swordsman of Gale could have sworn he heard Borus mumbling curses under his breath. Percival had to run to catch up to him, but matched his pace with that of his friend's.

When they finally did reach the Tavern, Leo was not hard to pick out from the crowd that had mustered there when the Sun began to set. Like Borus, Leo was still in uniform, the unique spiked pauldrons of his armor, along with the fact that he was the biggest, gruffest man in the building, help to locate him.

Percival and Borus quickly took their seats at his table, and sent each other a glance. Borus nodded at him.

"Uh, sorry we're late, Leo, you see..." Percival started, but Leo slammed his fist on the table, sending the empty mug in front of him flying up in the air.

"I don't want to hear any of your damn excuses! Do you realize how long I've been waiting? You boys are supposed to be Knights - once you give your word, you stay true to it! By arriving late, you've disrespected me, your senior! Tsk, you boys sicken me. I can't believe I even bother hanging out with you guys, truth is, you make me look bad."

"Yea yea, save the dramatics for the theater, Leo. We get it; you're the 'better' Knight. Can we order our drinks now?" Percival moaned.

"Yeah old timer, save the lecture for some other day. Today... let's just get drunk."

Leo laughed heartily at his companions. "Now that's what I like to hear!"

He turned toward the counter where a waitress was wiping off whatever was left by the last customer to sit at the stool there. "Hey waitress! A round of drinks over here!" He shouted, his voice booming throughout the establishment.

The waitress nodded and turned her attention to preparing their drinks from behind the counter.

"Can you believe that god awful parade the Council set up? Honestly I don't know why Lady Chris bothered, what the hell is the point of that bullshit? We all know there was no victory. Hell, I'd call it a swift kick to the groin if you ask me," Leo frowned.

Borus opened his mouth in response to Leo's complaints, but Percival held up his hand long before the blonde knight could utter a word.

"Oh Goddess, I'm begging you - SPARE ME from another one of Borus' outbursts about the Council! I would gladly be struck down by you, Goddess, than listen to any more of this boring drivel!"

"And you tell me I need to grow up," Borus rolled his eyes.

The waitress came over with their drinks soon after, and placed a mug filled to the brim with ale in front of both Borus and Leo. She sauntered to the other side of the table so she was standing next to Percival, and leaned over him, thrusting her chest in his face.

_It's going to be a loooooooooong night..._

She placed his mug before him, and winked as she pulled herself away. Placing her free hand on his shoulder, she smiled, "Please let me know if I can be of service to you in any other way."

As she walked away, Percival grinned devilishly, "It's not that first time I've heard that, today."

Leo erupted into laughter, while Borus sunk into his chair, reaching for his mug of ale. "Have some decency, Percival," Borus grumbled, "You're always going on about how to be the perfect gentleman."

"Ah, Borus is just mad because he's still a virgin," Leo said, slapping Percival on the shoulder, "You just keep on doing what you're doing. You know, I was a lot like you in my youth, ah I can remember it now..."

Leo grabbed his mug and began to drink its contents in large gulps, oblivious to the fact that he was spilling over his chin and onto the chest piece of his armor. Percival looked on in half wonderment, half disgust as he watched Leo guzzle the entire mug of ale before putting it back on the table before him.

"Oh, I can imagine it now myself. It's a wonder you aren't married yet, you know. How could a woman turn that down? I mean really, what woman doesn't love a man who looks like a bear, acts as ferocious as one, and manages to eat and drink with such feral tenacity, all while being completely oblivious to the extreme expressions of disgust around the room."

Leo wiped his chin with the back of his gauntlet, causing Percival to shake his head at the senior knight.

"Hey, I make a nice catch! I just ain't ready to settle down yet! There's many more conquests to be had by Leo before he calls it a day, if you catch my drift," He grinned.

"...Uh, yeah... I think we get it... Let me just thank you now for the nightmares I'm going to have tonight," Borus frowned.

"Yeah Leo, the only woman I've seen you with is Lady Chris, and we all know she's off limits. Don't tell me you're foolish enough to compete with Borus over her?"

Borus nearly dropped his mug while he was drinking out of it, shooting a nasty glare at Percival. "I will not tolerate this discussion. Lady Chris is a woman of high rank and noble intentions. Do not sully her name by bringing her into THIS conversation."

"Hahaha, he's still getting a rile out of you over your infatuation with her, eh?"

"I'm not infatuated with her! How many times do I have to tell you guys that?"

Leo filled the establishment with his roaring laughter, and many of the patrons looked over with stone-cold glares. Leo didn't seem to notice however, and continued to be merry throughout the night.

Percival continued to mull over his feelings for Borus while staring into his very much full mug of ale while the other two laughed and talked over drinks. The tavern was emptying slowly, and no one had come in for quite some time. It wasn't until the tavern was mostly abandoned that more people entered.

Percival hadn't barely touched his drink, and over Borus' outburst about the feelings he 'didn't' have for Lady Chris, he honestly didn't feel like drinking it. He slid it across the table and away from him, and leaned over the table, resting his head in his hand. Borus had certainly seemed jealous to him earlier, but perhaps that was Percival's feelings skewing the moment into something that he desired.

Borus and Leo continued to talk, reminiscing about the good old days when Sir Galahad and Vice-Captain Pelize were still alive. Percival interjected very little, but there was no doubt in his mind that things had changed drastically since their deaths, and he would certainly miss their company.

The tavern was beginning to clear out while Borus and Leo talked, and eventually it was just the trio of Knights and a couple drunken people drinking alone at the counter. It wasn't until much later that anyone else entered.

Percival heard the door when they came in, and turned to see who it was that was arriving at such a late hour. Percival turned a deep crimson at the sight before him - realizing now why they came in so late. Two men, hand in hand, walked in, and pointed to a table not far from the Knights. They sat down, and they pulled their chairs closer to one another. It was not long after that they began to shower one another with kisses, and whispering sweet-nothings into one another's ear. The older looking of the two men ran his fingers across his lovers jaw, then his cheek, and up into his hair, obviously enjoying the softness of his skin and the feathery hair of his lover.

Percival was incredibly jealous of their affections, the fact that they could sit down in public, in front of people - no matter the number - and display their affections with little care for the world was something he longed for. He knew that as a member of the Zexen Knights, he'd never be able to live this down.

The Swordsman of Gale could have sworn he heard Leo snarl, and he turned to look at the older knight. Much to his surprise, Leo's face was scrunched in horror, his eyes focused on the two men that had entered. He picked up his mug and drained the contents, placing it beside the other six empty mugs on the table in front of him.

"Can you believe those assholes? Prancing around in here like the god damned fairies they are, fondling each other and kissing, ugh, it makes me want to puke my guts out! Their kind shouldn't even be welcome in this fine establishment," Leo growled menacingly.

Percival scowled. "Right, as if the seven mugs of ale you just drowned your sorrows with has absolutely nothing to do with that."

"Hey, Percival," Leo pointed at the knight, "I know whats making me nauseous, and it certainly isn't my ale. I damn well know it's those fags over there."

"They -are- adults, Leo. Whatever they do is no concern of yours."

Leo swiped the empty mugs off the table, sending them flying across the establishment. "It is my concern when they flaunt that shit in my face! I didn't come here to see two men get a hard-on over each other! I'm going over there."

"Calm down, Leo! What the hell has gotten into you? Maybe you should call it a night?" Borus said, surprised at Leo's sudden change in behavior.

Leo ignored him and slid his chair back and stood up, using the table to balance himself before starting to walk in the direction of the two men. Percival also stood up, and attempted to block Leo's path.

"Do NOT go over there, Leo. You're being an asshole!"

Leo grabbed Percival by the collar of his overcoat and picked the Knight up off the floor with ease.

"Whoa, Leo! What the hell are you doing? Percival is one of us; have you lost your damn mind?" Borus said, standing up though unsure of what he should do to help ease the situation.

"Shut the hell up, Borus! Just sit your ass down and mind your own damn business," Leo spat before turning his sights back on Percival, "And you - get the fuck out of my way. I'm sick of your nobleman bullshit."

He threw Percival into their table, and swatted at the Percival's chair, knocking it over on his rampage over to the homosexual couple. Borus came around the table and helped Percival up, patting him on the back, and Percival rubbed his neck.

"Are you alright, Percival? Did he hurt you?"

"I'm fine, Borus, I just... I can't believe him. Who the hell does he think he is?"

Leo stomped across the establishment, pushed the two men apart from one another, and picked the older one up and out of his chair, pushing him onto their table. Percival was not going to stand for this.

He pushed Borus away from him and he too began to go over there but Borus grabbed his hand, tugging on him to prevent him from going further. "Stay Percival, it's not worth it. You're going to get yourself hurt!"

Percival turned to look at Borus, his expression filled with worry for his companion. Percival turned to look at Leo again, who had begun to holler at the older of the two men, while the younger pleaded with Leo to release his lover.

"I want you to take your scrawny excuse of a man, and 'lover', out of here, and I don't even want to see you two bitches in here again, do you understand me? You fags are all alike, and you don't even deserve to be alive. I should do the world a favor and exterminate your kind one by one, ending your miserable lives."

"No, no! Please, we'll go! We're sorry to have disturbed your evening, Sir Leo! Please, let him go!"

"I.. I can't… This is ridiculous. I'm leaving," Percival said, stumbling over his words. He pulled himself from Borus' grip and he left money on the table to pay for his untouched drink. He brushed past Borus who was dumbfounded, and exited the tavern. Borus called after him, but he ignored him – he was overwhelmed with emotion. It was reactions like Leo's that kept Percival living in his tangled web of lies, and to think that his own friend could display such rude intolerance, even ruining someone else's evening… He was far too upset to remain there any longer.

He had even wanted to confess to everything, to show Leo that he was gay too. But he was far too afraid of the consequences of such an action. To see the anger in Leo's eyes when two men openly kissed in public, what would Leo have done to him if he had confessed – to everything: that his 'affections' for women were nothing more than a sham, that he was gay, and that of all the men in the world, Percival wanted no one other than Borus within his arms.

Percival didn't even remember walking through the streets, let alone the Sanctuary, to reach his room, but he was safe now, within his own private chambers. He slammed the door shut and locked it in case Leo or Borus decided to show up in the middle of the night.

He leaned against his door for a moment; breathing heavily and fighting back the flood of emotion he knew were just around the corner. After what seemed like an eternity, his breathing returned to normal, though he still couldn't get over Leo's reaction. He felt a sudden wave of exhaustion rush over his body; his limbs – even his heart – felt incredibly weak. He decided to undress and go to bed.

He took off his overcoat and the shirt he wore underneath, and turned to throw them on the open floor in the center of his room – catching a glimpse of himself in the mirror. He looked at himself, and couldn't help but feel disgusted. He was living a complete lie; using women to make it seem like he was a straight, normal guy – and for what? So he could delay the truth for one more night?

In a fit of rage and disgust, he grabbed the vase of Lavender flowers off of his dresser and hurled it at his mirror – the vase shattering into hundreds of pieces and cracking the mirror.

He turned out the lights, ignoring the mess and the curious voices in the hallway and plopped onto his bed. He quickly removed his boots, throwing them listlessly onto the floor and pulled the covers over his head. Borus was right – Percival was in need of growing up too. And to do that, he'd have to start by telling the truth.


End file.
